A toothbrush is used to clean teeth by removing plaque and debris from surfaces of the teeth as well to clean gum tissue surrounding teeth. Conventional toothbrushes typically have a head having tufts of bristles and may also have other types of cleaning structures. A variety of toothbrush configurations exist that have stationary and or mechanically driven movable cleaning elements. These conventional toothbrushes are dedicated to tooth cleaning/polishing operations and typically include a head portion directed to the cleaning/polishing operations, and a handle portion. The head typically has a flat or slightly altered surface to which the cleaning elements are attached, or to which mechanically-driven movable carriers for the cleaning elements are attached.
Tongue scrapers exist as devices for removing micro debris disposed on a user's tongue. Conventional tongue scrapers are stand-alone devices directed to the singular purpose of scraping a user's tongue. These conventional devices typically include a handle and scraper portion without including other cleaning elements.
Users manipulate conventional toothbrushes and tongue scrapers by grasping their handle portions. The handles are typically simple, linear rods of a relatively rigid material, which are neither comfortable for the user nor given to easy manipulation. As these devices are commonly used in wet conditions, their handles are often slippery during use.
Many people use multiple oral care implements, such as toothbrushes and tongue scrapers, on a daily basis to accomplish multiple oral care tasks. For instance, a user may use a toothbrush to clean his teeth and then use a tongue scraper to remove debris from his tongue. The user may then re-use the toothbrush to further clean his tongue. Thus, the user may switch between various oral care implements during a single session in a wet environment.
FIG. 30 schematically illustrates a conventional toothbrush 19010, which has a head 19012 and a handle 19014. As shown, the head has bristles 19016 extending from a front face of its head platform 19018. The overall thickness H1 of the head, including the bristles, ranges from 15 mm to 20 mm to permit comfortable use of the toothbrush by most adults.
FIG. 31 schematically illustrates a conventional combination toothbrush/tongue cleaner device 19030, which is generally the same as toothbrush 19010 except that it includes a tongue cleaner 19020 on its rear face. The overall thickness H2 of the head ranges from 16 mm to 20 mm to accommodate the tongue cleaner and to permit comfortable use of the device by most adults. As shown in FIG. 31, the head platform of conventional toothbrushes has a thickness T of 5 mm to 8 mm.
Conventional toothbrushes have cleaning elements that extend from a rigid head. Teeth and gums by nature have a complex intricate contour. Due to the rigid nature of the attachment of the cleaning elements to the head of the toothbrush, the orientation of the cleaning elements is not flexible and thus conventional toothbrushes do not provide optimal cleaning of teeth and gums. Conventional toothbrushes therefore have great difficulty in contacting areas of the teeth located at a greater distance from the head, including interproximal spaces between teeth.